Happily ever after or maybe not
by WriterChick1993
Summary: Takes off when Micheal tells sarah that he is going to break his brothter out of fox river.R&R I dont own anything.


Chapter one

Micheal Scolfield has never loved someone as much as he does the woman in that stands before him.He couldn't think of life without her.  
every time she's in the room it's like he can't focus on the plan. He never intended on falling in love. He was just supose to save his brother form the death penalty. His brother was an inocent man,he was set up and Micheal is going to do whatever it takes to make sure his brother is set free.

Micheal stood there in the sun lit room infront of Sarah.Sarah was the one person that at least might actually care about him. He moved towards her a little keeping about ten inches from her. He looked at her from head to toe thinking how beautiful she looked with her red hair thrown up in a messy bun. When he met her eyes he know what she was thinking.

"Micheal I can't do that.I will loose my job if they find out," Sarah yelled.

"I will make sure nothing happends to your job," Micheal told Sarah.

"How will you do that Micheal?" She said calming down a little.

"I have my ways," Micheal said.

"What is that supose to mean?" She said getting loader. 

"Nevermind that," He said trying to calm Sarah down.

"Micheal this is going a little to fast for me to grasp," She said moving over to her chair so she could sit down.

"Ok I will go slower.Im going to get my brother out of this place.So Sarah can you please leave that door unlocked tonights from tonight?"He asked.

"Your breaking out?" She questioned him.

Micheal nods his head.

"Micheal you can't break out,you can't. You will add another five to ten years to your sentence," She said

"Im not going to just sit back as my brother gets killed for something he didn't do," Micheal raises his voise.

"Micheal you need to know that I have to report all of what you are saying.So please for me stop talking about this," Sarah pleaded.

"Sarah I need you if my plan is going to work," He said.

"So that's it." Sarah begins to shake her head.

"You are just going to use me and then throw me aside like Im nothing?" Sarah said.

"Im not using you.Well I am kinda but I just want you to do this forme. I need you to do this for me Sarah.You want to know how my plan all went wrong?" He asked her.

"Where Micheal?" Sarah asked him in a loud voise.

"You!Sarah you made my plan go horrible wrong," He told her.

"Me? Care to tell me how I made it go wrong?" She questioned him.

"You.. made.. me... Fall.. in..love.. with.. you." He said slowly.

"w-w-what?" Sarah said stuned.

"I said that I fell in love with you," Micheal tells her again.

"You..Uh.. You couldn't have fallen in love with me. You,you dont even know me," She said.

"Sarah these past few months have been tarrible but every day when I saw you,you made all those days much better.You cheered me up when I saw you smile at me. It was like I wasn't in prison when I saw you. I know that you felt the connection between us.You cant say that you didn't feel it," He told her.

"Micheal please dont do this," she said begging.

"Do you have anyother ideas. Im open for any suguestions," he said.

"No not at this moment but if you try me another time," She said.

"I don't have anymore time! My brother is going to be executed," He raised his voise.

"I know that you two are really close." She said.

"It's not about how close we are or even how close we were it's about being brothers. A younger brother always looks up to his older brother.He never think his brother is guilty of anything. At first I did think that he was guilty. But I knew that lincoln has never lied to be in his whole life.  
Why would he start then when he need my help. So that was the day that I started to work on my plan.That was the day that my brother convinced me that he was inocent and Yes I do believe him," He told her.

Sarah stares at him for a couple minutes.

"I don't believe that Im about to say this. I'll leave it unlock," She said

"Thank you. Thank you so much. You cant begin to dream how much this means to me," He hugged her.

"I have an idea of what it means to you," She told her.

When they part from the hug Micheal leans over and kisses her.

"Will you come with me?" He said as the kiss ended.

"Uh..." She said.

"Please," He said.

"Micheal,"

"Please Sarah.Please come with me," He pleaded.

"Micheal I can't just runaway with you.Expectually if it means being on the run," She said.

"I understand," He said looking at his feet .

"No you don't really.As much as I want to go with you I have to stick around here for a couple of weeks. So they won't get suspecious of me.Then I will meet you somewhere and then we can get away from all of this and be happy, together," She said smiling.

"You mean that?" He asked.

"Of course I do. Like you said I knew that there was something between us when I first met you .I wished that there wasn't this whole time that I have known you but it keeps persenting itself," She said answering his question.

Micheal kisses her again. And then giving Micheal one last kiss she called for the guard to take him back to his cell. 


End file.
